


Can't Replace You

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zisteau really can't replace him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Replace You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for featherscope on Mindcracklove. Based of the song Fix You by Coldplay.

Zisteau's POV

I've always tried my best, gave everything I had to all my relationships, but I never succeed. I always end up with a broken heart.

That leads me to this, the situation I'm in. I'm with Vechs, and I really do like him, he's what I want, what I've always wanted, but I don't feel.... ok, I guess.

There's something, no someone, someone I wish I wouldn't have failed. I wish I would have succeeded. I failed him in many ways. I failed at noticing his feelings. I failed at acknowledging my own feelings.

I was blinded by what, no who, I wanted, to realize what I needed. I'm reminded every night as I lay cuddled against Vechs, not able to fall asleep, no matter how tired I am.

In the really late hours of night, I look out the windows and see the moon and the stars. tears start streaming down my face as this reminds me him. He loved the stars, he loved exploring, he loved me, which is something I failed to realize. 

I close my eyes, trying to stop the tears, only to see him. to see him smiling, petting Wolfie. To see his face light up. To see the huge grin on his face as he points off into the night sky, attempting to explain what constellation he was pointing at.

To see him, his face, his amazing smile. it pushes me over the edge. I love him, but I was to late to do anything. 

I finally give up and get out of bed and head out on a walk. looking at the night sky reminds me so much of him. I let the tears freely fall, not caring anymore. 

Eventually I some how end up at the observatory, his observatory. J sink down by the main entrance, leaning against the cold brick wall. Something led me here, no actually I know exactly what did, my heart. It yearns for him. 

I hug my knees and rest my head on them.

It's been one month since he past away. I miss him so much. I had thought being with Vechs would help me move on, but it feels like I'm going in reverse.

Being with Vechs makes me think of what it could have been to be with him. 

Him. I held his hand as he slowly died in my arms. the last thing he told me was that he loved me. the light faded from his eyes, leaving me feeling lost, broken, and confused.

"Pigderp....."

I look up to see Vechs standing in front of me, looking at me with worried blue eyes.

"Again?"

"I miss him Vechs"

"I know but he's gone, you've got to move on."

"I'm trying, but I loved him." I bury my face in my hands.

I feel a hand on my back and look up, Vechs is squatting in front of me.

"Don't worry Zisteau, we will get through this, together. we can fix this"

As much as I want to believe him, I can't, I just can't get over him. I can't move on.

"No we can't Vechs, I can't move on. I've tried and tried, but everything reminds me of him."

Vechs wipes away some tears "listen to me Zisteau.... you can get through this, it will take some time, but I'm here for you, always."

Without the strength to argue further, I give up and nod, letting Vechs lead me back home.

~~~~

I sit starring out the window as the rain the falls. All I can do anymore is think. Ive given up on everything, including myself. I miss him. I've tried to actually move on since that night, but nobody can replace him, not even Vechs. I don't know how this could be any worse. Vechs has tried and tried, but nothing helps, nothing can take away the pain of loosing him, nothing can make me stop loving him.

I feel a few tears run down my cheeks, which I don't even try to stop.

~~~~

Vechs,

Thank you for trying, thank you for being there for me, thank you for everything. I really did like you, but nothing could replace him, not even you. I miss him too much. It just keeps getting harder and harder to pretend to be ok everyday. This is goodbye, Vechs. I'm sorry, I just couldn't take the pain anymore.

-Zisteau

~~~~

I see a light in the distance after my vision fades to black. I go to the light, seeing a person. A person with spiked brown hair and a pair of 3D glasses covering their blue eyes. It was him. 

He welcomed me with open arms and a quiet murmur 

"Welcome home, Zisteau."


End file.
